and then it Happened Book 4
by Rishy25
Summary: CREDIT GOES TO M AND L WADE! I do not own this. I thought that if i wrote the book on here more people will start reading the and then it Happened series that are awsome and written by M and L Wade. Oh and by the way i get tired of writing so 1 whole chapter is split into parts. Just so ya know.
1. Cheating

and then it Happened

Book 4 Chapter 1 By M and L Wade

It was Friday afternoon and my friends and I were looking forward to a perfect weekend until our teacher announced that our class would be having a major English test on Monday. We let out a collective grumble; Our weekend was ruined. "Don't worry about it, guys," Gordon said happily on the way home from school. ''I have a plan. We're going to get an A+ on our test, and we're not going to waste time studying on the weekend.'' He grinned at Paulo and me, and I was immediately suspicious. ''How?'' I asked. ''You know English isn't my best subject''. Gordon's plan was simple. ''The test is Monday afternoon, right? Well, we'll just ride our bikes over to my place for lunch and we'll stay there for the afternoon. We can hang out and watch TV or play computer games. But we'll tell the teacher that on the way back to school after lunch, one of the tires on my bike got a flat. By the time we walked the bike back to my house, fixed the tire and rode back to school, it was to late. School was already over.'' Not bad,'' said Paulo. ''It might just work''. 'Of course it will work,'' said Gordon. '' you said we'd get an A+,'' I reminded Gordon. ''How are we going to do that if we don't write the test?'' ''Easy. On Monday night, we'll phone someone from our class and ask him what was on the test. Then we'll know what to study.'' Once again, I had to hand it to Gordon. His plan sounded great.


	2. Cheating Part 2

and then it happened

Book 4 Chapter 1 By M and L Wade

Monday came, and at lunch time we made sure Mrs. Hoagsbrith saw the three of us leaving the classroom together. ''We're going to my place for lunch,'' said Gordon. ''And to do some last minute reviewing for the big test,'' added Paulo. Mrs. Hoagsbrith looked pleased. Our plan was working. So far, so good. We spent an enjoyable afternoon at Gordon's house, and at twenty minutes to four, the three of us rushed back to school and breathlessly told Mrs. Hoagsbrith about the flat tire and why we were late for school and how sorry we were. Our teacher looked at us for a long minute, and then she surprised us by saying, ''I see. Well, you boys can write the test first thing tomorrow morning. Don't worry about missing it today. Have a good evening, boys''. We left the classroom in stunned, happy scilence. ''It worked,'' I said. ''It actually worked''! ''Of course it worked,'' said Gordon coolly. That night we phoned a kid from our class who was only to happy to tell us what was on the test. Gordon, Paulo and I memorized the answers. I couldn't wait to write the test the next day and get an A+!


	3. Cheating Finale

and then it Happened

Book 4 Chapter 1 By M and L Wade

The next morning, Gordon, Paulo, and I were each handed a copy of the test, and then Mrs. Hoagsbrith surprised us by saying that we would be writing it in separate rooms. ''Paulo will go to the library to be supervised by the librarian. Gordon is to go to the office to be supervised by the Vice Principal, and you will stay here,'' she said, pointing to me. Mrs. Hoagsbrith was separating us! How dare she?! What did she think we were going to do? Cheat? How insulting! I walked to the table at the back of the room while Gordon and Paulo headed off down the hall. I turned to the first page of the test and read the questions. This was easy! I knew all the answers and quickly filled them in. A+, here I come, I thought. My parents would be so proud when they saw my mark that they'd probably buy me something special to celebrate. I smiled as I thought of Gordon and Paulo filling in all the correct answers, too. I quickly finished the first page and turned to the last page on the test. There was only one question on it, and it was worth 75% of my mark. Its was a simple enough question, but I froze when I saw it, and I knew that had caught us red handed. Sitting in separate rooms, there was no way that all three of us could possibly guess the same answer!


End file.
